1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic device, and in particular, to a body-wearable portable electronic device having, for example, a communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may output information stored therein as texts, sounds or images. As the degree of integration of electronic devices has increased, super-high speed and large capacitance wireless communication has been popularized, and various functions have been recently incorporated in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, in addition to a communication function, an entertainment function, such as game, a multimedia function such as music/video reproduction, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and the like, and a function such as schedule management or electronic wallet may be integrated into a single electronic device.
Portable electronic devices, for example, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), are generally equipped with a flat display device and a battery, and have an appearance of either bar-type, a folder-type, or a slide-type. As electronic communication technologies develope, electronic devices that are miniaturized to be wearable on a body portion such as a wrist or a head are now being commercialized.
Depending on the functions of a single electronic device, the electronic device may require a plurality of antenna devices. For example, it is possible to access various communication networks having different service frequency bandwidths such as a commercial communication network, a wireless Local Area Network (LAN), Bluetooth, and a Near Field Communication (NFC) network.
However, even if a miniaturized and light electronic device, for example, a mobile communication terminal or a body-wearable electronic device, is equipped with a plurality of antenna devices, there may be a difficulty in securing a stable performance depending on the environment of the electronic device. For example, a mobile communication terminal may be used when a proximity wireless communication antenna device is disposed on the rear surface thereof. However, there may be restrictions in the placement of a proximity wireless communication antenna device on a body-wearable electronic device, because a rear surface of the body-wearable electronic device is worn in contact with a part of the body.